1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating and cooling device and, more particularly, to a heating and cooling device producing a high-temperature gas and a low-temperature gas by moving a piston assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sterling engines not using fuels have been widely used due to environment-friendly and energy-saving concepts. A Sterling engine generally includes a cylinder, a displacer slideably received in the cylinder, and a crankshaft connected to the displacer. The crankshaft is driven by the displacer to output power. Due to heat expansion and cold shrinkage of the gas in the cylinder, the displacer reciprocates in the cylinder and drives the crankshaft to output power. Thus, the Sterling engine absorbs and releases heat by using a temperature difference that is converted into the work to be outputted, achieving the power output purposes.
However, an external heat source is required to increase the temperature of the gas in the cylinder, and the time for starting a conventional Sterling engine is relatively long, increasing the costs and time for operation. Furthermore, the temperature changes of the gas in the cylinder are apt to affect each other, failing to effectively maintain a better temperature difference during long-term alternating heating and cooling operations. Further, the period of time of heating or cooling must be extended to reuse the heat by absorption and release for converting the heat into the work to be outputted. Thus, the operation of the conventional Sterling engine is slow and fails to provide better work output efficiency in a short period of time.
Thus, a need exists for a heating and cooling device that can rapidly produce a high-temperature gas and a low-temperature gas to effectively maintain a better temperature difference, solving the above disadvantages.